


Monopoly

by a_reader_and_writer



Series: Game night with the Malfoys [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Malfoy Manor, Monopoly (Board Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/pseuds/a_reader_and_writer
Summary: Harry plays monopoly with the Malfoy family





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> Hii folks the idea for this fic is by @drarry-or-die on Tumblr. Be sure to visit their page!

"So I brought a game for us to play tonight" he said placing the colorful box on the table.

Draco looked at his boyfriend and then at the box, before just nodding. He had absolutely no clue what the game was, only that it was a muggle game. His boyfriend had explained it at their home, but Harry only managed to make him understand the basics.

"Monopoly?" Lucius drawled, "absolutely not."

"But Lucius wouldn't it be fun to play a game with the family" Narcissa asked, placing a hand on her husband's arm.

"No."

At this Harry spoke up again.

"But it's a game to expand your power and buy all the streets. While you slowly eliminate your opponents by building houses and hotel on your streets so they go broke." he explained to Lucius.

Now Lucius did look interested and both Draco and Narcissa smiled at each other behind his back.

"Well I guess we can play it once" Lucius changed his answer, managing to make it sound like a great favor that he would play with them.

And so Harry got to explaining the rules. When the three purebloods understood it good enough they started to play.

The longer they were into the game the more fanatic Draco and his father became. Each buying more and more streets. When all streets were sold they both started to negotiate with Narcissa and Harry so they would sell some of their streets so the two men could have a complete block.

The first time Lucius came on one of Draco's Street, Harry's boyfriend jumped up and almost screamed his father had to pay.

And so it went on and on, eventually both Narcissa and Harry were broke, but Lucius and Draco kept going. Building more houses and hotels on their streets, making the other pay as much as possible.

Till eventually;

"Ha! I win!" Draco jumped up, with both hands in the air.

And indeed after a quick look at the board, it indeed seemed that his boyfriend had won.

"A rematch. Now" Lucius insisted, and so it started again.

Only to play the game each and every weekend Harry and Draco came to visit. 


End file.
